Possessing Passion
by Dark Videl
Summary: A demoness has cast a spell and is using an interesting form to divide and conquer. She has both Kagome and Sango under her control. But how are Inuyasha and Miroku supposed to fight her when she’s using the women they love as her defense? Revising


**Possessing Passion**

**A/N:** Don't own Inuyasha. There're some suggestive themes but nothing citrus or lemony, although that was my original intent. I've always thought of doing this just for the heck of it. But I imagine this happening if they all let their hair down and get a bit tipsy…or just the former really. In all there is fluff, suggestive themes and a humoristic ending. Yeah it's pretty close to hanging by a lime but it's not although I sure might have you fooled otherwise. After editing and adding new ideas and that ending its three pages longer! (Claps)

**Summary:** A demoness has cast a spell and is using an interesting form to divide and conquer. She has both Kagome and Sango under her control. But how are Inuyasha and Miroku supposed to fight her when she's using the women they love as her defense?

**Possessing Passion**

"Uh…"Sango slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the roof above her and noticed this wasn't a familiar place to her. The young demon slayer sat up suddenly and winced. "W-where am I?"

"You're in the hut in the middle of the forest." Miroku said, retrieving the wet cloth that had had fallen off her face.

"Why?" The demon slayer asked groggily.

"Ye and Kagome got blasted by that demoness attack." Kaede said, cleaning up. "Ye are lucky. If the poison hadn't been cleaned out as quickly as it had it would've set and ye would've…." She didn't need to finish.

Sango nodded then she noticed Kagome was lying on the futon beside her. The girl looked far worse than Sango imagined herself to look. Inuyasha, as always, was hovering beside her.

"Kagome's going to be all right, too right?" Sango questioned.

"Don't be stupid, of course she is." Inuyasha snapped then turned his attention back to the futuristic girl.

"Ye not yell. However Inuyasha is right. Ye need not worry. Kagome is a very strong girl but she took most of the blast so her recovery is taking longer. Her spiritual powers will speed up the process and is doing so as she sleeps." Kaede said.

The demon slayer nodded then she sighed. "It's too stuffy. I'm going to get some fresh air." Sango stood up but as soon as she did she fell forward. However, to Sango's relief, Miroku easily caught her.

"Don't push yourself, Lady Sango. You need to rest."

"But—"

"Sango is right." Kaede spoke up. "She's been coped up in here far too long. Some fresh air will do her good but do not travel far for ye have just recovered. Sadly though we must leave soon for the owner will return shortly. I hadn't planned on staying over this long when I asked for Lady Namiko's permission."

"But…" Miroku sighed but eventually nodded. "All right."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay until Kagome wakes up." Inuyasha spoke not taking his eyes off the girl.

The three nodded and together they quietly exited the hut.

On the other side of the forest a lone woman crawled along the damp palace made in the caves. Her body was weak, bloody and battered. Her dark brown bangs covered her eyes, casting a dark shadow beneath them.

"I-Inuyasha…" She clenched her fists. _I…hate…Inuyasha!_

Hate and rage filled her, it ate away what goodness she had left and released darkness in and around her.

_Sango went hurtling onto the ground, collapsing on top of the weakened and dizzy Kirara. Taking this opportunity to get rid of one of her opponents, Kayak blew her cherry boom onto the unaware Sango._

"_Watch it!" Kagome cried out and, by instinct alone, got in front of Sango taking most of the attack. Both girls screamed as they vanished in a whirlwind of jagged edge leaves and poisonous dust clouds. _

"—_Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted._

"—_Sango!" Miroku yelled._

_Both girls collapsed; face first, onto the ground unconscious. Without wasting a single glance around them, both Inuyasha and Miroku hurried to their sides._

"_They're unconscious. We have to get them some medical attention quickly. Kayak's is from a highly elite set of demons, I'm not exactly sure what she guards. It could be anger, sorrow—anything. Wish I—" _

"_She'll wish she never even thought of hurting Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at the demoness who hovered a few feet away._

"_Aww, what's the matter Inuyasha? Mad that I hurt your woman? You being a half-demon should know no woman could ever love you." She laughed._

"_Shut the fuck up! I've had it up to here with you! This is the end—Back Lash Wave!" _

"_Is that the best you can do?" Kayak's laughed at his pathetic attempt. _

_Kayak brushed her long brown hair to one side in a conceited and lazy fashion. The demoness easily blocked the attack using one of her hands to create a barrier. She gasped just then as her barrier began to shatter and then broke. The attack hit her full force._

"_W-what's this? T-This can't be! N-Noooooo!" She screamed and vanished._

"D-Damn you…damn you, Inu-Inuyasha." The woman nearly fainted from her blood loss until a voice got to her.

"You really should be more careful. Now what would people think you, you a decedent of royal blue demonic blood, lying here all defeated and helpless?" A shadowed man said. He used his own borrowed spiritual energy to gradually help regenerate her.

Her eyes slowly opened as she grabbed the bottom of the man's kimono. "I-I need more energy."

The young woman was disgusted with herself that she had fallen so much that she was willing to beg. She, a highly praised and elite demoness was begging! It was unheard of—until today.

A lazy smile crossed the lone figure's mouth. "That is all I can do."

"I thank—"

"No need." The man removed himself from her grasp. Without a glance in her direction, he tossed something into her hands. "Use this to destroy your enemies."

Her emerald eyes looked intently at the crystal ball. It glowed brightly before her. Four stones—pink, red, blue and green—appeared around it. She realized the stones weren't for decoration but represented her enemies. She turned and saw he was gone.

Use this to destroy your enemies.

She smirked.

…

After discussing a shorter route for Miroku to take, Kaede placed her materials at the side of her horse.

"I will see ye at the village." Kaede said, mounting and riding off on her horse.

Miroku got onto his knees in the similar way Inuyasha did for Kagome. "I'll carry you. You shouldn't be on your feet." He noticed her hesitation. "I assure you, I will keep my hands to myself."

Sango hesitated just a second longer but nodded.

Kagome moaned in her sleep. She tossed her head slightly to one side and then to the other.

_Wake up, Kagome. It's been four long hours. You have to be ok. If you die on me…I don't know what I'll do._ The hanyou shook his head. _No thinking of death and Kagome in the same sentence. She isn't going to die, I won't let her._

With that said, Inuyasha went to get some more clean water to change the cloth for her forehead.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha placed the now slightly damped cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly. "I-Inuyasha…"

Far away in her own domain, the demoness Kayak played with her hair, twirling it around her fingers. "Thought you could easily defeat me, Inuyasha?" she chuckled lightly. "It seems that you and the monk desire your female companions more than you let on, perhaps as much as they desire you."

The young demoness watched Miroku carry Sango on his back as they reached the hut and Inuyasha watching Kagome's still body like a hawk.

Kayak chuckled as the crystal ball glowed. Destroy your enemies with this.

Miroku helped Sango into Kaeda's hut. The old priestess had left saying something about helping a village wife give birth. He laid the young demon slayer onto the futon. Kirara purred lightly by Sango, trying to soothe the young woman.

"Kirara, you and Shippou go collect some herbs. They look just like this." Miroku said gesturing to the small plant that was beside him. "Bring back a handful."

"Ok." Shippou said then he looked at Kirara. "Let's go."

"M-Miroku…" Sango's voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Yes?" Miroku leaned in closer to hear her.

"You shall be the end of the ones you hold dear." Kayak snickered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome was breathing heavily; sweat began to form on her forehead. He gently wiped it off with the damp cloth Kaede had left and then rinsed it in the small bowl beside him. When he turned around Kagome was trying to sit up.

"Kagome, don't—"

"I…" Kagome sat up despite Inuyasha's protests. "I'm just a little sleep but I'm fine."

"No you're not. You should still be sleeping."

Kagome glared somewhat at him. "My legs are killing me. I need so stretch. I promise I'll go straight back to bed after."

Inuyasha frowned. Seeing that Kagome wasn't going to be a very good patient if he didn't meet her halfway, Inuyasha agreed.

"All right," The hanyou said and nearly caved completely when he saw Kagome's smile. "But just for a minute." He added which got him that glare back but Kagome didn't seem all that upset.

Wasting no time, Kayak chanted and formed several cherry blossoms into her hands, each darkening to a crimson-red shade. She gently blew them from her hands and they vanished inside her crystal ball.

"Prepare yourselves." Kayak leaned back and lazily she crossing her legs with a wicked smile.

Kagome started to fall forward but was caught just in time by Inuyasha. The young woman blinked slowly, her cheeks flushed and her body felt weaker than it had been just a few seconds ago.

_Kagome…._ Inuyasha held her by the shoulders, his voice gentle. "What can I do to make you feel better, Kagome?"

"You desire them and in turn they desire you. I will feed upon your lust."

In her lair Kayak's eyes glowed bright red as did Sango's and Kagome's. "This will prove very interesting."

"I want you to make love to me." Kagome said suddenly.

Inuyasha could do nothing more but stare at her.

"Closer…" Sango whispered.

Miroku was practically on top of her or his face anyways. "San—" His breath was literally stolen away from him as Sango grabbed his face to hers, lips meeting lips and passion flaring.

Without another word Kagome pounced. Inuyasha's head hit the back of the hut from the surprise force. It didn't hurt but it didn't exactly tickle either. Kagome wiggled in between his legs and leaned against his board chest.

"Hey—W-What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. A small blush crept upon his cheeks but his confusion and slight irritation overrode his embarrassment.

"Absolutely nothing," Kagome purred.

"Kagome, come on get off." Inuyasha said, blushing furiously as he tried to nudge the young woman off of him.

Kagome rubbed her cheek against his in an affectionate way and cooed, "Don't push me away, Inuyasha. You can stop playing hard to get, you know you want it. Won't you play with your kitty cat now, puppy?"

Inuyasha gawked at her. He knew what play she meant, he wasn't that naïve! But surely she was joking but then he smelt a scent that he longed for coming from her.

Arousal.

"Miroku, come back love muffin." Sango giggled and began chasing the monk around the cabin.

Sure he loved Sango and would be glad to hop into bed with her but she was acting like how she did when they demon's fog made her drunk. And if this was exactly the same thing and he didn't listen to her, well Sango wouldn't be a happy camper when she got back to normal and he would most likely be…dead meat.

"Sango, I don't think that's a good—ufh!" The monk fell onto the floor.

Sango grinned when he turned to look at her; the ending part of rope that was around the monk's legs was in the demon slayer's hands. "Now where were we?" She said and licked her lower lips.

When Inuyasha didn't respond to Kagome's question, she turned her head and looked at him with an adorable pout. She looked like she might cry, "What's the matter? Don't you like me?"

"I…" Inuyasha blushed for he could not forget their position or Kagome's forwardness. "I…I-I err…I guess…l-like you."

Kagome beamed. She leaned in close to him until their lips were only centimeters away. "Show me."

Inuyasha practically freaked. He shoved Kagome off of him, not roughly but enough to send her sprawling onto the floor a good distance away. Inuyasha's cheeks were bright red, his heart was racing and he was more than aware of the sexual tension between them. That was possibly why they tended to argue over the smallest of things. But it seemed Kagome was more than ready to end the tension.

Kagome's black bangs hid her eyes as she stood. "Why won't you love me? I know you want to. I can feel it. Just love me for Kagome and no one else. I love you but that isn't enough. _Say you love me_…please." The young woman began to weep.

"Kagome I…I didn't mean to make you cry. I do like you—but you're acting really weird today. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to change the subject. It wasn't as if she had drank any sake or anything so what else could it be?

Inuyasha stared, as Kagome looked up at him and one clear emotion stood out before the rest, lust. She smirked wickedly at him and looked at his rosary.

Only two words were able to escape Inuyasha's mouth—"Oh…shit…"—before his face was slammed into the ground by a single word.

Inuyasha heard Kagome giggle but still under the spell, he knew not why. _Perhaps she really does enjoy sitting me._

"You naughty boy," Inuyasha felt her straddle his back and gentle run her fingers along his back. "If only you'd done what I asked."

Kagome leaned down beside his ears and whispered huskily, "Now we'll have to do it the _hard _way."

Kayak felt her body pulse. Her eyes widen. _What's this?_

Miroku broke the kiss. Sure it was a kiss that any man would've been crazy to break. A kiss given to him by the woman he'd grown to love.

_I am, indeed, a crazy man._ Miroku thought.

Sango looked up at him, frowning. She glanced away. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-I didn't mean to…I…forgive me."

"Sango…"

When Inuyasha had tried to escape her grasp, she'd pulled his hair back. Surprised and caught off guard once more, the half-demon fell backwards onto his back. Kagome wasted no time in straddling him and using what Inuyasha believed was her favorite word, 'sit,' to keep him still and under her power.

_Ok something is seriously wrong with this picture._ Inuyasha thought. _If this was suppose to happen shouldn't I be the dominate figure. I swear this is—_

"Such a bad dog," Kagome purred. "But you're so fun to play with. So innocence too. I can't wait to break it."

"Ok now you're _really_ not acting like yourself."

"But I am this is who I really am. Underneath the friendly girl you once knew was a woman born to dominate and seduce you."

Inuyasha blinked. "Dominate…and seduce me?"

"Don't you want me to make you happy? I want to make you very happy. In fact," She began to pull at the ties of his kimono. "I'll make you feel really, _really_ good too."

"K-Kagome…" He began to reach for her. "I don't think—"

"Sit," Kagome said softly and the hanyou's back was again up against the floor. "No thinking. No touching. I'm in control now, lover boy. I'm your master and you're my love slave."

_Love slave? Now that's a new one._ Inuyasha thought. _First puppy, then a bad boy now I'm a love slave?_

Kagome's skirt was hitched up so high that Inuyasha caught a glimpse of the thing she called 'panties.' He could see the outline of her nipples, hard and aroused. Hell if he couldn't smell her arousal, he could sure see it.

Kagome leaned down; her soft whisper slightly tickled his ears. "Do you…want me?"

"I…" Inuyasha wasn't sure how to respond. She was either oblivious to his arousal or she wanted to hear him say it. His cheeks were still rosy from his embarrassment but his own inhibition was wavering under Kagome's touch.

"Do you…love me?" Kagome brushed her lips up against his. "Cause I love you." She kissed him again.

"K-Kagome…"

Inuyasha was still confused on why Kagome was acting like this. If he didn't know better he'd call it "bitch in heat." She acted like how he would if he'd actually act upon his instincts when it was the full moon or when Kagome went into heat.

He watched, quite fascinated, as Kagome began to remove her top and that 'bra' revealing her breasts. Not too big and differently not too small, but just right. Inuyasha was no expert on the female body but he knew they were more than a handful. Sure, he'd seen Kagome naked before, countless of times in fact. But not longer than a second, thirty seconds at the most before he was either 'sat' or bonked on the head by a boulder.

Kagome licked the side of his ears, her voice husky still. "Do you want me, Inuyasha?"

His hands snaked up to her thighs, making the skirt rise even more. "Yes."

There was no point in deny it. There was no point in deny himself. There was no point in deny the pleasure they could create. No point at all.

_Good._ "Do you need me?" Kagome moaned. She grew all the more aroused by his touch. Did he know what those claws of his did to her?

"Yes," He kissed her along her neck, slowly and sweetly. Kagome let out a soft gasp, both their arousal increased by his single touch.

Her voice was shaky which was stranger than her behavior but still filled with need. "D-Do you love me?"

Inuyasha kissed her instead of responding. He savored her taste. His tongue ran across the bottom of her lip requesting access. She opened her mouth without a second thought and allowed him full access. After what could've been just a few seconds, he broke away.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha slowly licked his lips, his golden eyes blazing with desire. He had tried for so long not to love the woman above him but it hurt where it felt easier and better to not fight it and just love her.

Kagome stared openly at him. She could clearly see the lust and need in his golden eyes. But there was also another emotion that had kept itself hidden behind harsh words and bad tempers, love.

Sango's eyes widen as she felt Miroku's lips upon her own. It was a sweet kiss but she could not deny she could feel the passion behind it. He wanted her. That thrilled and frightened her. Miroku must have quite a good amount of experience where she had none if you excluded the kisses they shared.

Miroku seemed to sense her hesitation and lessen the pressure of his lips. Soon he pulled away slowly; dark-blue eyes met brown-eyes. He kissed her on the forehead in a reassuring manner and then moved away from Sango, sitting beside her.

Sango felt ashamed of her wantonly behavior. How on earth would she be able to look him in the eyes come morning?

Sango looked down at her lap, her cheeks flushed. _He probably thinks of me no higher than a local geisha and…_ "I'm sorry…I just…it's so new. I never felt this way about anyone before and…"

"That's good." Miroku smiled, "Because I feel the same way too, Sango. Otherwise I would never have proposed."

"Y-you just want children…" Sango said bitterly, hurt by this realization.

From the very start, she had doubted he could ever love her. Lust for her sure, but love? How she enjoyed the stories of love from those romantic books Kagome brought from her era. How she imagined the men in them as Miroku and the girls as herself. She knew was being foolish but regardless of that fact, she continued to fantasize. She knew nothing like that could happen to her. Miroku just wasn't one of those romantic hot studs from those books.

"Maybe, but I thought I'd be getting more than just a family." Miroku said softly, leaning in towards her. "But I am being selfish. Tell me, what do _you_ want, Sango?" His voice was husky and promised pleasurable things if she just said the word.

"I want…" Sango looked up at him, her longing was as clear as day. She leaned up to kiss him, their lips just centimeters away before her blasted sense came back. Then the slayer glanced away. "It's foolish."

Miroku used two fingers, placed them beneath her chin and slowly turned her head so she would face him. "Nothing you say is foolish, Sango. If you're uncomfortable with this then I won't force you. I would never force you."

"You don't have to force me because I want _this_!" Sango grabbed his hands.

"_I want you, Miroku_!" Sango gasped at her forwardness and looked ready to blot. _Good Lord, I am no better than a slut outside the taverns! But I am his bride to be…but I must remain pure before the wedding…yet…_

"You say you do yet you hesitate because you are unsure of my feelings for you, right?" Miroku held her by her shoulders, "Look into my eyes, Sango and tell me what you see. I will hide nothing from you."

"I…" Sango slowly began to look upwards. First his chin, then his lips followed by his nose ands then…

"I assure you there's nothing there but the truth, Sango." Miroku whispered.

_If that is true…then it means Miroku…Miroku loves me._ Sango thought, feeling Miroku's lips brushing softly against hers. _Miroku…_

Kayak froze; the stones began to fade away from her sight. _I'm losing control._

Kagome's eyes flickered from dark brown to their regular hue. Instantly she hopped off of Inuyasha's body and moved to the opposite side of the room. Her face was bright red.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused. One second she was horny as hell the next she was…withdrawn.

_Just like a woman, takes her pleasure and leaves her lover unsatisfied._ Inuyasha thought grumpily but then he noticed the fear in Kagome's scent. "Uh Kagome are you—"

"Forget that ever happened!" Kagome said. She looked mortified at what she'd done. Kagome turned to leave the hut, "I'm sorry…I can't…" _I can't do this when you feel so differently._

"I-is it so hard for you to love me?" His voice was soft; hurt clearly was in his words. Kagome stopped right in her tracks. "That you recoil at the very thought of desiring me? That you have to lie about how you feel just so you could…"

Inuyasha got onto his feet. _Fuck, I sound like some overemotional woman. But this really sucks! I actually thought that she—well she had me fooled._

"Inuyasha, it's not—"

"I knew it couldn't last." Inuyasha snorted at her attempt to fool him. "Keh, it doesn't matter. It was…fun while it lasted…I guess."

Kagome glared at him. "Is that all I am? 'Fun!' To be used and discarded."

"Keh, _you're_ one to talk. Speaking of which just what the hell were you doing Kagome?"

"I-I don't know." She didn't. Kagome couldn't remember past waking up. What had she done to him? Good Lord what had she _said_ to him?

"Keh, you never know." Inuyasha sneered. _How could she just stand there and pretend—?_

Kagome glared at him. "Whatever I did or said is not important! I wasn't myself. And if it bothers you that much then I didn't mean whatever I said, so leave it at that!"

Inuyasha grabbed one of her wrists, whorled her away so quickly that she went smack-dab into his hard chest.

Kagome blushed. "What are you—? Inuyasha si—"

"Don't even think about it." The teenage hanyou said almost harshly before kissing her senselessly.

For a second Kagome squirmed against him, trying to escape. She was confused by the entire situation and Inuyasha's behavior. But when Inuyasha kissed her again, all of Kagome's resistance melted away as she began to respond.

_You said that you love me; I'm going to hold you to it. _Inuyasha thought. _I'm not going to let you go that easily, haven't you realized that yet? This is the real thing, I just know it. I won't lose out on love; I won't lose you, not again. Not ever. _

_I-Inuyasha…what are you trying to tell me?_ Kagome wondered. Inuyasha just looked at her and then she knew for the windows in his eyes were fully open now.

Kagome sighed happily and clung to the hanyou's welcoming body. _I love you too._

Kayak shield her eyes from the great light. The four stones glowed brightly, the pink and red and beside them the blue and purple. They glowed so brightly it was overwhelming.

It was done!

"It's done!" Kayak cheered.

Kayak laughed wickedly as she felt her strength coming back tenfold. The demoness arched her back as it consumed and warmed her. Never had it felt so good. It was so overwhelming but so wonderful!

"Ha! Ha! At long last I am back to myself! The hayou shall feel my vengeance!" Kayak swore.

Suddenly Kayak gasped as her hands began to slowly disintegrate. "W-what's happening…?" She thought out loud in a panicky voice. "This shouldn't be happening…I can't be…b-but their lust—"

The four stones all turned to a pure white shade. The color of purity, an emotion so pure it overrode lust. There was only one emotion. _Love._

"Damn it!" Kayak shouted in agony.

The demoness gasped again; her body and her life energy began to leave her. The man that had helped her before stood right there next to her. She reached for him in a pleading tone. "H-Help me…"

"Begging again? But that's all you can do is beg." Instead of helping her, he began tossing the crystal ball back and forth into his palm. He smashed it into several glass pieces. "Looks like you lose, dear sister."

She knew that cocky tone anywhere. Kayak sneered. "Yoshiro, I should've know you were behind this. You knew of their feelings—_you_ _traitor_!"

"I knew nothing of the sort. It's mere luck on my part but misfortunate for you." He held neither sympathy nor remorse for the flighty girl. Sister or not she was in the way.

"But that's what I get for making a pact with the devil, eh brother? Dealing with a low class fucking bastard!" She spat.

"Perhaps I am just that." He just smirked at her. "But I cannot deny you are a waste and a disgrace to the family. Lust of all things, really sister that is rather sluttish, don't you think."

"Damn you. _Damn you to Hell, Yoshiro!_"

Yoshiro ignored her, his smirk growing. "But then it seems fit with you whoring around. Love, as these mortals claim, is the strongest of any emotion. Too bad you weren't firstborn. I am the controller of love and hate."

Kayak growled angrily at him, he always brought that point up.

"You are but a fool." A woman appeared beside Yoshiro. Her body was clothed by mere white glimmering silks, her hair was pinned up by a traditional Japanese comb, and her eyes were dark as sin.

"Kushi." Kayak spat.

"It was I who knew of these mortals emotions, I was the one who pointed in out to dear Shrio." Kushi snickered. "Poor baby, you're dying already without any success? But then you were a poor excuse of a demoness to begin with. "

Kayak growled, she tried to attack the woman but failed miserably.

Kushi laughed haughtily. "Don't bother. You could never defeat me before and you definitely can't defeat me now."

Kushi gave Kayak a dirty look, "So don't even try. Surely fools like you have some brains in that oversize head of yours."

_Bitch!_ Kayak snarled.

Her end was near. She would curse the bastard before she died. And that cocky little tramp he continued to bed. Kayak would not die until it was set, she refused.

Closing her eyes she focused the last of her powers into making the spell. When it was done, without either of the two arrogant onlookers' knowledge, Kayak smirked darkly at them.

Neither Yoshiro nor that woman knew a thing about her secret. Good.

"Your smirk unsettles me." Kushi scowled. "In fact, your very presence _bores_ me!" She wiped out her comb, her long hair flowing and tightened around Kayak's body. Using her demonic aura alone, she killed the demoness.

"_I'll see you in Hell_!" Kayak screamed, her promise echoed long after it was said. Her body disintegrated completely, leaving the charm that was once worn by the demoness/goddess that manipulated lust.

"I've already been there and back." Yoshiro said just as he snatched the glowing charm up before it fell.

Yoshiro clenched the charm into his palm, his eyes dark and impassive. "Looks like I win again, little sister."

_You've had your fun, now it's my turn to play._ Yoshiro thought as he and Kushi disappeared into a black mist he created.

…

Sango and Miroku walked towards the hut, both tried because of the lack of sleep but worried about their friends. They knew the two were capable of taking care of themselves and ach other but—

"It's so quiet. You don't suppose they killed each other?" Miroku said.

"Would you be serious?" Sango grunted.

"I am." Miroku said with a pout.

Sango just glared at him before turning to look into the hut. What she saw made her eyes go wide and she looked beyond shocked yet not entirely so.

"Well would you look at that." Miroku said with that lecherous smirk of his. "Guess we weren't the only ones with the similar idea, eh?"

Sango blushed but that didn't stop her from conking him on the head with her fist. "Really Miroku, you need—"

"—to keep it down…" Inuyasha said groggily, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Kagome nodded in agreement and yawned. She snuggled closer to the warmth that was Inuyasha and sighed blissfully. The two lovers were sleeping together in the single futon. When Sango and Miroku had walked in, Inuyasha had been spooning Kagome but now Kagome's head was resting upon the hanyou's board chest and she seemed to be almost straddling the hanyou.

Inuyasha's nose twitched and Kagome's breathing stilled. Both their eyes widen and the two shot up. "It's not what it looks like!" they exclaimed.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Two naked people who are obviously attracted to one another claiming they didn't do anything. Hum, would you believe that, Lady Sango?"

"No. I wouldn't." Sango said, rubbing her chin.

"And the 'I just got some,' hairstyles really don't help your case." Miroku added while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I uh…" Kagome patted her hair down and subconsciously began looking for a mirror knowing full well there was none.

"Why you—you…I can smell Sango all over you so you can't talk!" Inuyasha snapped. The hanyou's cheeks were rosy from embarrassment and he wanted those two to be just as embarrassed as he and Kagome were.

"You never heard me denying it." Miroku said with a wicked grin then he sighed blissfully. "I love sex."

"No one would second guess that." His three companions said sarcastically.

"Uhm guys could you…" Kagome blushed furiously. "This is really awkward…I uh…"

Sango understood.

"Idiot, you're embarrassing them. Let's leave and give them time to get dressed in peace, Miroku." The demon slayer said. "We better check in with Kaede and tell her that Kagome and I are fine."

"Really really _fine_, eh." Miroku said, nudging Inuyasha.

"Get that pervert out of here, would ya?" Inuyasha said, looking ready to pound the monk into dust.

Sango nodded and grabbed the monk by his collar. "Let's go."

"Oh yeah, the room smells like sex. While you're at it you might want to air it out before you go at it again. You might suffocate yourselves if you don't." Miroku called out with a hearty chuckle.

"Why you—" Inuyasha threw the bowl beside the futon at the monk's head making a direct hit but the monk didn't seem to feel it or just ignored it because of how much fun he was having.

"Oh I got complaints from the beaver demon down the stream about the sounds so don't make too much noise, the animals gotta sleep too." Miroku added before Sango conked him on the head.

Neither he nor Sango looked back to see the blushing faces of their friends but they knew Kagome and Inuyasha were indeed blushing.

"I hear they say a demon and his mate will go at it like rabbits. I wonder if that's true." Sango murmured while she tapped her chin.

"I can hear you, ya know!" Inuyasha shouted from the hut, only wearing his pants. Kagome stood beside him, her clothes wrinkled and her cheeks flushed.

"Good! Then you can tell us from experience. We'll see you later, my friends! Much much later if what they say is true." Miroku said as he and Sango disappeared into the forest leaving a blushing Kagome and an infuriated—and flushed—Inuyasha.

**THE END?**

**A/N:** Read about what Kayak's sibling, Yoshiro, plans for our new lovers in the sequel _Future Bearings_. You'll get your fluff, some suggestive themes, humor and action. An expected type of story but one I hope proves successful and enjoyable for all. The same pairings will apply. I believe Kushi means Japanese comb in of course, Japanese. Don't quote me on that. I picked the M rating because I just did it just to be safe.


End file.
